Brainless's hapiness
by Artemis Follow
Summary: Recueil de OS courts et stupides sur des faits nonrelatés se passant pendant les années d'études de PottyPotter et ses amis. Troisième chapitre [enfin] : Stupidus .
1. 1 Cretinus ou Une étrange bataille…

**Brainless's Hapiness**

Notes de l'auteur : Le titre de cette fic peut se traduire par "La Joie des Sans-Cerveaux".  
Machiavélisme, pourrissage de personnages. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, y en a que j'aime pas XD  
POV de la narratrice, c'est à dire moi - et de temps en temps celui de 'Téna.

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, aucun, sauf Arténa qui est mon personnage inventé fétiche XD Vous la verrez souvent dans mes textes. Mais pas dans ce one-shot.

**Chapitre 1 : Cretinus**

Quel joli matin de mai en cette année 1993 ! Les oiseaux gazouillent, les fleurs poussent, les hiboux hululent, les professeurs sont absents, les élèves se balancent de la nourriture à travers la Grande Salle… Attendez là. J'ai dit quoi ? Oo Ouuuuuups.

Non non, je vous assure. Vous me croyez pas ? Mais puisque je vous le dis là. Ils sont devant moi et ils se balancent de la nourriture. Quels crétins ! Gaspilleurs ! Ouuuuuuuuh. Oui, bon, faudrait que je me reprenne. Zoom sur les abrutis. Détaillons par tables différentes.

Table de Gryffondor, contre le mur, à gauche quand on entre dans la Grande Salle : les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, âgés tous les deux de 15 ans, ont pris pour cibles deux de leur camarades de Serpentard - apparemment les batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch des verts et argent - et les aspergent d'une sorte de pâte gluante violette. Bref miam. Un peu plus loin, Londubat a été mis KO par une pomme déjà croquée, lancée par un Poufsouffle qui a perdu ses lunettes. Dean Thomas se sert d'une demie-baguette de pain pour renvoyer des scones sur la table de Serdaigle et Seamus Finnigan est debout sur la table et shoote dans tout ce qui lui tombe dans les pieds - jusqu'à présent il a réussi à toucher Gregory Goyle ; Serpentard de 3e année ; et Zachariah Smith ; Poufsouffle de 3e année.

Quant au trio bienheureux gryffondorien, eh ben c'est pas brillant brillant. Potter s'est pris un demi citron en plein sur le front - bien sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et est donc KO pour un bon bout de temps tandis que Ron Weasley bombarde Terry Boot - de Serdaigle - de cerises. Quant à Hermione elle… Tiens, elle est où encore ? Eh merde, on a perdu une Sang de Bourbe. Mayday ! Mayday !

Ah nan, je la vois. Qu'est-ce qu'elle… Ah nan j'y crois pas ! Shocking ! Je le savais depuis le début ! Regardez-la ! Comment ça vous la voyez pas ? Roooh, z'êtes aveugles, c'est pas possible. Elle est là, je vous dis. À la table des Serpentards ! Vous la voyez maintenant ? Oui, et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle est en train de tirer sur une soupière qu'est tombée sur la tête d'un gars mais je sais pas qui. Faut juste attendre que la soupière s'enlève et on le saura. Ah aaaaah ! Je vous le donne en mille, blond, yeux couleur acier, beau comme un dieu et il le sait. Oui, vous avez trouvé, il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. MON DRACO ! Hermione embrasse MON Draco ! Aleeeerte ! Aleeeeeerte ! Parkinson l'a enfin repérée. Et s'apprête à l'assomer, folle de rage. Vas-y, défends mon Draco, t'auras droit à un peu plus de cervelle que ce que je t'accorde d'habitude. Yessss, elle l'a assomée. Eh mais ! NAAAAAN ! Saleté ! Pékinois de mBIIIIP ! Lâche-le ! Laisse-le ! Ne le touche paaaaas. Très bien, t'auras zéro de QI aux prochaines fics. ZÉRO !

Revenons à une vue globale. La Grande Salle est tout sauf propre. Les grandes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent d'un coup et Dumbledore fait son entrée. Il fait sortir les élèves et les enferme dans des cachots. Puis il appelle Severus Snape qui arrive immédiatement. Il lui tend un seau rempli d'eau savonneuse, une serpillière et un balai et ressort. Ainsi, ce pauvre Snape est réduit au poste de nettoyeur.

* * *

_Voilà, premier chapitre fini, finalement 'Téna n'est pas apparue dans celui-là… Pas grave  
Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Si vous trouvez que c'est un scandale de dénigrer des personnages pareils, dites-le aussi, ça me dérange pas._


	2. 2 Idiotus ou Survêtements colorés

**Brainless's Hapiness**

Notes de l'auteur : Tit rappel - le titre de cette fic peut se traduire par "La Joie des Sans-Cerveaux".  
Machiavélisme, pourrissage de personnages. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, y en a que j'aime pas XD POV de la narratrice, c'est à dire moi - et de temps en temps celui de 'Téna.  
Je me suis bien amusée à écrire le premier chapitre et vu que j'avais un peu d'inspiration, j'ai écrit le chapitre deux. L'ordre des chapitres n'est pas chronologique. Ça sera comme ça vient. Ce qui veut dire que je peux toujours avoir une idée - stupide faut-il le rappeler - qui concerne la première année d'études.

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, aucun, sauf Arténa qui est mon personnage inventé fétiche XD Vous la verrez souvent dans mes textes.

**Chapitre 2 : Idiotus**

Septembre 1992.

Les élèves sont revenus à Poudlard depuis quelques temps et déjà l'ambiance n'est pas celle attendue dans une école de sorcellerie. Au lieu du calme studieux qu'on pourrait imaginer de la part d'adolescents dotés de pouvoirs magiques, et bien on se retrouve face à… Oh et puis après tout pourquoi je vous le dirai maintenant, vous le verrez bien par la suite.

Plantage de décor normalement au début d'une histoire dit la fiche des narrateurs débutants. Bon eh ben le décor c'est… Ça. Ah oui c'est vrai, vous pouvez pas voir, faut que je vous le décrive. Mais comment vous voulez décrire un bordel pareil ! C'est vrai quoi, j'veux bien faire mon boulot de narratrice mais là, m'sieurs dames c'est… Impossible.

Habituellement, je décris comme il faut mais là… Oh et puis zut, c'est leur réputation que je pourris alors j'm'en fous. C'est que des sorciers après tout. Des élèves. Et puis si Rusard me lit, il aura les noms des délinquants. Niark niark niark.

Alors donc oui, nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard. L'herbe qui devrait être verte est par endroits jaune, par endroits violette… Bref, tout ça c'est des sorts de colorisations… Les élèves de Gryffondor sont en survêtement marron. Ceux de Poufsouffles sont en noir. Les Serdaigles portent tous un survêtement bleu foncé quant aux Serpentards ils ont droit à un survêtement blanc. D'ailleurs ils ont pas de chance, le blanc c'est ce qui se salit le mieux. Bref passons. Enfin, les couleurs des survêtements, c'était au départ. Parce que là… Comment dire ? Disons que… Les survêtements sont tâchés. Enfin colorés… Plus colorés qu'au début. Bref vous m'avez compris ?

Enfin voilà, ces abrutis d'élèves font un Paintball façon sorcier. C'est stupide. Snapichounet va encore se taper le rôle de la bonniche… Le pauvre vieux. C'est pas son rôle. Parce que normalement c'est lui qui s'occupe de la lessive. C'est la punition que lui a collé Dumby pour avoir laissé tomber des cheveux gras dans la soupe du vieux. Le pauvre quand même. Maintenant il faut qu'en plus il mette un filet comme celui que mettent les moldus quand ils s'occupent de la bouffe du McDo. La honte suprême quoi.

Donc oui, revenons un peu aux élèves, je vais pas plaindre Snape non plus. Ça va pas ! Je ne peux pas plaindre Snape ! Il m'a mis une retenue parce que j'ai jeté un pétard dans son chaudron de lotion pour cheveux gras. J'y suis pour rien moi, je le savais pas. Et il aurait pu être plus sympa ! C'était pas ma fauuuuute ! Ahem, cessons de nous plaindre, donc les élèves… Oui… Les élèves…

…

Ahem oui ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Excusez-moi, je m'étais perdue dans mes réflexions… Bref donc, côté Gryffondorien, j'aperçois cet abruti de Potter, assis dos à un arbre. Il fait style il se concentre mais en fait il essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il a mal à sa cicatrice. De toute façon il a toujours mal à sa cicatrice. Dans le dos de son survêtement est marqué "Je suis stupide, attaquez-moi." Il y a du Ron là-dessous. Oui du Ron. C'est bien son genre au rouquin. Il cache bien son jeu. Mais bon, de toute façon, dans son dos - au rouquin - il y a écrit "Ne saliçé pa mon survaiteman sinon je ran mes orèyes roug." Bon ça, pas de doute, c'est Potter. Y a que lui pour faire autant de fautes d'orthographe. Même Crabbe fait moins de fautes que ça. Mais forcément, on évite de le dire sinon ça ternirait encore plus la faible réputation du binoclard.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Crabbe, ce pauvre garçon s'est fait avoir par la cruauté sans égale de son compagnon et ami - Goyle je veux dire. Ce dernier lui a fait un croche patte et le survêtement au départ blanc de Crabbe est devenu aussi marron que celui des Gryffondors puisqu'il est tombé dans une flaque de boue. Quant à Draco… Hum, où est donc passé mon chéri ? Pas avec Blaise, pas avec Parkinson… Hum voyons… Vers le Lac ? Ah nan ! LÀ CACHÉ DANS UN BUISSON ! Avec… QUOI ENCORE ELLE !

Rah mais je vais la tuer cette sang-de-bourbe ! On ne touche pas MON Draco ! Interdit ! Niet ! Nada ! Forbidden ! Dégage de lààààààààààà ! Qui puis-je appeler à la rescousse ? Je sais. +rire machiavélique de la narratrice démoniaque+ HAGRIIIIIIIIIIIIIID !

Aaaaah, il arrive. Pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans les mains encore ? Un tricot ! Niahahahahahhaah ! Je l'savais ! Hagrid tricote quand personne ne vient le voir ! C'est lui qui fournit Poudlard en écharpe ! J'en étais sûre ! Ahem… Oui reprenons… Allez Hagrid… Sépare-moi ce couple répugnant. (Dire qu'en vérité j'adore les fics Dray/Mione XD)

Il assome Draco ! Quoi ! Eh là qu'est-ce que tu fabriques espèce de demi-géant de pacotille ! Non ! Ne le traîne pas par la jambe ! Arrête ! Ça lui fait mal ! Sal'té de garde-chasse ! En plus… Non non NON ! Pas la forêt interdite ! Pas ça ! N'emmène pas mon chéri dans la forêt interdite ! Hagriiiiiiiiiiiiid ! Si tu fais ça je… Je… Je te colle une histoire d'amour avec Binns ! Fais gaffe Hagrid je suis cap' ! Ah… Bien. Demi-tour. Retour à Poudlard… ARRÊTE DE TRAÎNER MON CHÉRI PAR TERRE ! Lâche-le.

Tiens ça s'arrête ? Oo Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Ooooooooooooooooh. Dumby est sorti du château à grands pas (Aragorn +baf+). Il porte un survêtement violet. Et… Ce type est fou. Il se joint aux élèves… Oh non là c'est trop stupide pour moi. J'arrête de raconter ce truc ! Je me barre ! C'est fini ! Je ne narrerais plus jamais de trucs pareils !

* * *

Rassurez-vous, amis lecteurs. SI cette narratrice se barre, j'peux toujours en faire venir une autre… 

_Dix minutes plus tard :_

Artémis : Allez, Ténaaaaa… Sois la narratrice. L'autre a laissé tomber.  
Arténa : **J'pourrais faire les commentaires que je veux ?**  
Artémis : Oui oui oui. Tout ce que tu veux.  
Arténa : **Je marche. Tope-la, tu viens d'engager la meilleure narratrice que t'as jamais eue.**  
Artémis : Ouais, c'est ça, on verra ça au prochain chapitre.

Les reviews sont mes amies :) +baf+

'Fin voilà quoi, si vou mettez une review je vous en voudrais pas. Je vous z'aaaaaimerai beaucoup beaucoup même +rebaf+


	3. 3 Stupidus ou Retour en enfance…

**Brainless's Hapiness**

Notes de l'auteur : Tit rappel - le titre de cette fic peut se traduire par "La Joie des Sans-Cerveaux".

Machiavélisme, pourrissage de personnages. Y en a plein que je n'aime toujours pas.

Après un long moment d'absence, j'ai enfin retrouvé l'inspiration -et la volonté de détruire l'image de certains personnages fétiches. L'ordre des chapitres n'est toujours pas chronologique. Ça sera comme ça vient. Ce qui veut dire que je peux toujours avoir une idée - stupide faut-il le rappeler - qui concerne la première année d'études.

Arténa est passée Narratrice. Attendez-vous à des gentillesses XD

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, aucun, sauf Arténa qui est mon personnage inventé fétiche XD Vous la verrez souvent dans mes textes.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Stupidus ou le Retour en Enfance**

Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà donc ? Des lecteurs ? Oh, génial, j'vais pouvoir faire mon boulot de narratrice. J'viens d'arriver à ce niveau, vous y croyez ? Nan parce qu'habituellement, pour qu'un personnage inventé devienne narrateur faut qu'il soudoie l'auteur… Mais bon, là, j'ai pas eu besoin de lui promettre quelque chose, elle cherchait quelqu'un pour jouer à la narratrice… Elle a de la chance, l'auteure de m'avoir dans sa réserve de personnages inventés. Parce que moi encore je me plie aux exigences, par exemple, là, dans le contrat qu'elle m'a fait signer, j'ai le droit d'intervenir en rien, je ne suis qu'une simple spectatrice qui vous raconte l'histoire. Bref, on s'y fait hein, rassurez-vous, ma santé morale va très bien.

Quoi ? Je vous saoule avec mon papotage inutile ? Okay okay, j'abrège. Donc… Vous voulez savoir quoi ? L'année de l'action… Voyons. J'ai deux leviers, soit c'est le levier de droite sur lequel je tire, et croyez-moi ça me démange de le tirer, soit c'est le levier de gauche qui n'a aucune intérêt. Levier de droite donc ? Ou bien celui du centre ? Il vous intrigue le levier du centre hein. Et bien non, je ne me plierais pas à vos regards fixés sur le troisième levier, je m'en tiens à mon idée première, levier de droite, de quoi tout pourrir en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut. Quoi, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y a marqué sur l'écriteau au-dessus du levier de droite ? Mettez vos lunettes j'ai pas envie de vous le lire. Nein, vous ne saurez pas ce qui y était marqué. J'aime être narratrice, c'est magnifique.

Et, bien que je sois la narratrice, je peux vous dire que l'auteure, elle, jubile aussi. Elle vient d'ailleurs de me télépathiser qu'elle m'aimait fort fort fort et qu'elle me garderait comme narratrice parce que j'avais tiré sur le levier qu'elle voulait. Le levier de droite. C'est tout bonnement gigantesque. Et encore, vous ne savez pas à quoi il sert. Suivez-moi, la grande Arténa Follow, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Hop hop hop, grimpons quatre à quatre les marches glissantes des escaliers, évitons d'ailleurs celui de l'Aile Est qui stationne habituellement entre le 4e et 5e étage, il n'a pas apprécié que je me venge d'une journée passée sur ses marches en lui salissant ses belles marches en marbre d'encre noire indélébile. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec les escaliers, certains peuvent se montrer particulièrement _gamins._

Nous y voilà. Comment ça "où" çaaa ? On est dans la salle sur demande bande d'ignares. Vous m'avez pas vu faire les trois tours autour de la portion de mur ? Non ? Bon. Normal. La porte était déjà apparue. Allez, on entre, je ne peux pas garder le suspense plus longtemps. Bienvenue à…

BabyPotty-Land !

Devant vos yeux émerveillés sont rangés dans des parcs à bébés des charmants petits bambins. Arrêtons un instant pour observer la nature enfantine des petits. Commençons par chez ces chers Poufsouffles qui n'intéressent généralement personne. MacMillan et Finch-Fletchley sont en train de se tirer les cheveux, Smith goûte une crotte de nez gentiment offerte par Hannah Abbot. On reconnaît que certains couples se forment tôt. Comment ça, vous n'étiez pas au courant de la relation fusionnelle qui unissait Smith et Abbot ? Décidément, cette chère madame Rowling cache bien des choses aux lecteurs de ses livres. On remarque plus loin Cédric Diggory qui joue à "je-te-tiens-tu-me-tiens-par-le-bavoir-le-premier-qui-rira-lèchera-son-pied" avec Miranda Faucett. Quant à Summerby, Summers, Whitby et Zeller, ils ont (semble-t-il) commencé le projet de faire une pyramide de cubes jaunes plus haute que les barrières de leur parc. Sans doute projettent-ils une future évasion.

Passons donc aux Serdaigles juste à côté. On repère facilement Lisa Turpin en train de mordre Stebbins qui lui a piqué sa poupée fétiche. Miss Quike quant à elle roupille dans un coin, roulée en boule. D'ailleurs, son sommeil risque d'être troublée par Miss Lovegood qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de tester la profondeur de sommeil de sa cadette en lui chatouillant le nez avec une plume de paon. Padma Patil de son côté envoie des cubes bleus vers le parc à bébés des Gryffondors, on peut croire d'ailleurs qu'elle vise sa jumelle qui en contrepartie lui en balance des rouges. À moins qu'il s'agisse d'un échange… On peut aussi voir une construction d'escalier en cubes bleus par les bébés Anthony Goldstein, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner et Eddie Carmichael. Quant aux sieurs Davies, Ackerley et Belby, ils sont en train d'étudier les dessous de quelques demoiselles qui ne pensent pas qu'on peut s'intéresser à leurs couches-culottes : on reconnaît Miss Chang, l'exhibitionniste de première, Miss Brocklehurst et Miss Deauclaire.

J'en ai déjà marre des Serdaigles donc on va passer directement aux débiles de Poudlard, j'ai nommé les Gryffondors qui même en étant petits sont toujours aussi débiles. Dubois, Jordan et les jumeaux Weasley font de la pâte à modeler, Katie Bell est en plein coiffage de sa tête à coiffer personnelle sous les yeux d'une Lavande Brown bouche-bée. Parvati ? J'vous ai déjà dit qu'elle échangeait des cubes rouges contre des cubes bleus avec sa sœur en se les lançant et… HEY ! On n'attaque pas la narratrice bande de sales petites morveuses ! Les Crivey interviewent Hooper qui raconte toutes sortes de babeulissements dignes d'un bébé lettré. Miss Johnson a piqué à Londubat sa peluche-crapeau et la fait tournoyer au dessus de sa tête sous le regard horrifié du pauvre Londubat. Kirke quant à lui essaie de faire un bisou à Natalie McDonald qui s'enfuie en poussant des petits cris et se heurte à Cormac Mc Laggen qui chante une comptine à une Serpentarde dans le parc d'à côté. Spinnet a choisi comme tête à coiffer celle de Jack Sloper et rivalise d'imagination et de créativité avec Bell. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan jouent à 1-2-3 Soleil avec Romilda Vane, Percy Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et Demelza Robins. Quant à Potter il bave TT Mais de toute façon, il a mal à sa cicatrice XD Et Hermio… HERMIONE !

Regard tourné vers le parc des Serpentards. AAAAARGH ! Mais tuez-la, tuez-la tuez-laaaa ! Non je sais. Je la chope par le col de son pyjama rouge et je la fous dans le parc des pas-répartis. Ça lui apprendra à cette sale impure de sang de bourbe. On n'essaie pas de faire un bisou à Draco ! Jamais ! Never ! Nada ! Niente ! Que daaalle !

Bref. Les Serpentards. J'y viens. Mais pas tout de suite. Comme on dit toujours, le meilleur pour la fin. Occupons-nous d'abord du parc dans lequel j'ai posé cette sale petite insolente de Granger. Le parc des non-répartis comme je l'ai appelé. C'est vrai quoi. Pour eux, le Choixpeau ne s'est jamais prononcé. C'est pas tellement une mauvaise chose hein, rien qu'à voir comment ils agissent. Regardez, Derek déjà, il bave sur son bavoir et essaie le lécher son pied droit. Stephen Cornfoot et Éloïse Midgen sont en train de colorier le dessin que Moon a fait tout à l'heure. Entwhistle et Dobbs font une course à quatre pattes avec Morag McDougal tandis que Wayne Hopkins roupille tranquillement. Quant à Victoria Frobisher, elle essaie de prendre le doudou d'Hopkins sans le réveiller, exercice ardu d'ailleurs. Et la petite Insolente de Gryffondor s'énerve avec des cubes violets et les balance dans toute la salle, détruisant ainsi la construction de Tracey Davis qui sanglote.

Voilà pour eux, j'ai terminé. Passons au dernier parc, le meilleur. Celui des Verts et Argent, celui des Serpentards. Commençons déjà par les humains, on terminera par la ménagerie -quoique de cette ménagerie, j'enlève mon protégé, ce cher Draco Malfoy qui se faisait déjà embêter par Parkinson. Bletchey, Zabini, Pucey et Pritchard jouent aux petits chevaux tandis que Nott et Montague font de la pâte à modeler -verte bien sûr- censée représenter Terence Higgs. Flint et Baddock jouent à la bagarre sans que personne ne les arrête. Voilà pour les humains. Observons maintenant la ménagerie de Serpentard. La taupe Millicent Bullstrode fait un gros câlin à son chat tandis que les deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle construisent un trône en cubes verts pour le Prince de Serpentard, j'ai nommé le célèbre Draco Malfoy. Le pékinois Parkinson est en train de tirer les cheveux du veau Warrington qui… Pleure ? Oh non.

Bon, comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est charmant les bambins à cet âge. Et comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris maintenant, l'écriteau au dessus du levier de droite, c'est "Rajeunissement total des élèves". Chouette hein ?

* * *

_Tralalaaaa… Quoi, vous voulez porter plainte pour atteinte à la réputation des personnages qui vous tiennent à cœur ? Hey, qu'y puis-je si jamais Arténa ne peut pas supporter de voir l'autre débile de Granger embrasser Malfoy ? (Rappel, je n'ai rien contre les Draymione hein :)_

_Et mon amitié avec les reviews n'a pas changé. J'aimerais bien d'ailleurs avoir votre avis sur ma reprise, savoir si j'écris toujours comme avant ou si j'ai dérivé, parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en rendre compte toute seule. --'_


End file.
